Doll Butler
by Rizanami
Summary: Sakura Haruno yang menyukai Nagato-sensei tetapi malah dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh senseinya yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir dan Dia dipaksa menjadi butler boneka untuk melayani kepentingan klan uzumaki, klan vampir darah murni


**Doll Butler  
**  
Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi  
Rate : T  
Genre : Supranatural, Action, Romance  
A/N : OOC, AU, Crack Pairing, khusus chapter 1 pwp

Pairing :Sakura-Nagato

Summary

Sakura Haruno yang menyukai Nagato-sensei tetapi malah dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh senseinya yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir dan Dia dipaksa menjadi butler boneka untuk melayani kepentingan klan uzumaki, klan vampir darah murni

**Doll Butler**

Chapter I : Fake requiem (prologue)

Perlahan – lahan udara lalu lalang melalui rongga hidung, trakea sampai ke setiap pipa –pipa halus cairan kehidupan. Terpompa dengan hebat jantung memicunya. Sementara ini sama sekali indera lihatku tak bisa digunakan. Terlalu pekat kegelapan membekapku. Di samping itu, rasa sakit yang menguliti tiap mili sel – sel epidermis hingga ke endodermis ini semakin membutakanku, membutakan akalku. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah satu yaitu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari derita seribu tahun dalam semalam ini.

Sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa begitu saja terima dengan kenyataan ini maka segala upaya kukerahkan untuk menolak semua ini tetapi sepertinya setiap sector sarafku sudah kelu dan menjadi nihil. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Tak satupun yang berasal dari luar tubuhku bisa kurasakan keberadaannya. Seperti halnya aku sedang berada di sebuah tempat bernama tidak-di-manapun. Aku sendirian di sana dan sempat berpikir sudahkah aku mati atau sedang matikah aku? Sibuk menghitungi detik dengan percuma dan harapku hanya satu bahwa seseorang bangunkan aku dari rasa sakit ini. Beritahu apakah ini ilusi atau realita. Kalau saja ini ilusi, Tuhan aku ingin terbangun cepat dari mimpi mengerikan ini dan jikalau ini benar realita kuharap aku bisa berkelit. Hanya waktu yang memperhatikanku dengan iba dengan kalimat yang biasa ia ucapkan bahwa ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi, nanti lagi, tunggu beberapa menit lagi, atau tunggulah dalam beberapa masa! Dan itu semua kutetapkan dalam hatiku yang terus merana

Apakah keinginanku terkabul atau tidak,itu semua relative perlahan semua jarum – jarum penderitaan itu beranjak dari tubuhku tetapi rupanya mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu titik di tubuhku yaitu pada leherku menciptakan rasa sakit yang lebih dahsyat. Inginnya aku meronta tetapi ada sesuatu yang membekap seluruh gerakanku. Apakah itu morfin, mungkin saja itu adaah dewa kematian yang sedang menyiksaku. Apakah ini rasanya sebelum mati? Maka aku menginginkan agar kematian itu cepat berlalu karena untukkembali hidup pun rasanya sulit.

Yang tertinggal di sana adalah hanya kegelapan. Semuanya telah selesai setelah melewati waktu yang begitu panjang dan lambat. Hanya ada satu suara pula yang tersisa—bukanlah suaraku melainkan suara indah yang menjadi alunan lagu hatiku. Aku tahu itu bukan suara malaikat karena aku sangat mengenalnya.

"Selamat Pagi, Sakura!"

Saat mataku terbuka ia berada di sana, menghadap kearah luar jendela besar , membelakangiku. Helai rambut sebahu merah itu dan tuksedo licinnya….

"Nagato sensei?"

_**To be Continued**_

Coret – coret dikit ya, Saya Cuma pengen ngebcot bentar soal fic ini. Padahal fic di fandom lain belum kelar ternyata sudah banyak ide cerita yang ngantri di otak saya. Dan salah satunya yang ini nih, Doll Butler. Soalnya saya penggemar cerita – cerita vampire dan kalu melihat perkembangan film tentang vampire yang alur ceritanya pada umumnya seperti seorang manusia biasa yang cenderung lemah banget ketemu sama vampire yang powerful gitu terus jatuh cinta menurut saya biasa banget karena udah banyak yang sejenis macam twilight, Vampire Diaries, Rosario + Vampire, True Blood, dll. Di sini saya coba bikin biasanya romans antara siswa siwi SMA, kalau yang ini antara siswi dan gurunya (sumpah! Nggak sehat banget) kalau biasanya sang vampire menyambut cinta si manusia dengan galau – galaunya kalau ini saya bikin si manusianya dikerjain bentar sama di fic ini pairing Sakura(manusia) – Nagato (vampire). Di chapter berikutnya kemungkinan saya akan pakai banyak chara termasuk chara yang nggak penting – penting amat a.k.a figuran di Naruto macam Jirobo cs, Fuma Sasame, Kurotsuchi dll. dan tanpa ada OC.

Maaf Cuma segini fic-nya, bacotan author segudang gitu, mohon tanggapan review


End file.
